


Our Love For Each Other

by Neutral03



Series: Avatar AUs [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Pregnant Zuko, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neutral03/pseuds/Neutral03
Summary: The Wedding finally happens.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Avatar AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653496
Kudos: 148





	Our Love For Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 5. I know that this is shorter, but we're nearing the end here so that's part of the reason. Part 6 should be coming soon. Have a nice day!   
> -N.

Needless to say that Zuko said yes. Once Sokka woke up after all, he told Sokka yes. And the young alpha leapt off of the floor and moved to place the necklace on his neck. The two of them kissed each other and wrapped their arms around the other. It goes without saying that the two of them didn’t leave the room for a couple of hours. When they finally did emerge from their room, everyone else in the house could tell that they were stupid happy about something. All of them gasped when they saw the necklace around Zuko’s neck. Everyone rushed up to the young couple and hugged them. Many congratulations were passed around, and the next that they knew was that they were being escorted to the big dinner that Sokka had planned for them. He really went all out for this. 

The dinner went by without a hitch, for the most part. Sokka and Zuko had planned on telling everyone else the news about the pup after the dinner was over. Lucky for them, none of what they had eaten for dinner that night had made Zuko sick, so they could pass him off as halfway well. Though he didn’t miss the looks of concern that he received throughout the entire meal. Something warm bubbled up in his chest at the thought of it. He was grateful that there were people out there who cared about him enough to worry about him being sick. Zuko spent most of the meal leaning against Sokka as they ate. He did this partly because he was tired from all of the throwing up and being pregnant. The other reason was that he was just so happy with everything that he didn’t know what to do with himself. He was the happiest that he has ever remembered himself being. And the only thing that could make this even better was if his mother and sister were there with them all. And yes, he knows that his mother is dead more likely than not, but he wishes that she was here with them. He feels awful that she’ll miss out on the chance of being a grandmother. Then there’s Azula, yes, he also knows that his sister is crazy and had tried to kill him to the point that all of the healers were worried that if him and Sokka were to try to conceive, would mean that Zuko was now inferlte. Well since he’s pregnant now, they don’t have to worry about that in the least. But he still wishes that Azula was sane enough to be able to join them. Their father had spent years manipulating the young alpha and turned her mind vicious. Zuko has always felt like he had failed her as an older brother. 

From the day that she was born, even though Zuko was still a little toddler himself, he made a promise to always protect her. But both of them being under their father’s control for so long, it warped their relationship with each other. Zuko always thought that one of his father’s favorite activities was to put his two children up against each other. Zuko wanted to please his father, he really did when he was younger, but the instinct to protect his sister and not to cause her any harm always out won that need. He suffered a lot at his father’s hands for it, but he’d go through all of that pain again in a heartbeat if it meant that no harm would come to Azula. Even though she’s crazy and has lost her mind and will most likely spend the rest of her life locked up, he still loved her. How could he not, she was his baby sister. And he made another promise to himself when he found out he was pregnant earlier, that he was going to do everything that it took to give his pup or pups the best life that they could have. No matter what it would take.

After they were all done with dinner, and had cleaned it up, Sokka had everyone go and meet them in the living room. He told them that they had some more news to tell them when they all got questioning looks from their family and friends. Though Zuko thinks that they knew, considering the knowing looks that he was getting from Iroh and Gran Gran. When everyone was gathered around the young mates, waiting for what they were going to say. Sokka and Zuko shared a look before Zuko gave Sokka the go ahead to go and spill the news. “We’re pregnant!” Sokka shouted at the top of his lungs. Zuko winced a little bit at the volume but still had a smile on his face regardless. And that was when the whole entire room erupted into chaos. Everyone was up, jumping around and screaming, trying to congratulate them all at once. It was very, very overwhelming for the young Fire Lord. But looking over at his mate, and fiance, he knew that he didn’t care. Sokka had the biggest grin stretched across his face from ear to ear and Zuko thought that was the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen in his young life. And he hoped that their pup or pups would inherit their father’s smile. He really hoped that the babies looked more like Sokka than him. Sokka was beautiful, probably the most beautiful person that Zuko has ever met and he wanted their children to look exactly like him.

This was where he wanted to be no doubt about it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A couple of months passed before they finally had the wedding. It was a small little ceremony that they had on Ember Island with their close friends and family. It was a mixture of both traditions from the South Pole and the Fire Nation, both wanted the other to have some of their traditions mixed into it. It was very beautiful, of course Ty Lee, Katara and Suki were the ones in charge of planning the whole thing out. It was really nice, and small, but it was perfect for them. They didn’t need anything nice after all. They had asked Aang to be the one to marry them, which the young Avatar accepted happily. Hadoka and Gran Gran were the ones to escort Sokka down the aisle. Then she did something that surprised everyone in attendance. She turned right around and rushed back down the aisle to where Zuko and Iroh were standing. She rushed to Zuko’s free side and looped her arm through his. Zuko was shocked at the actions, but once that wore off, he began to tear up. This woman who grew up hating his family for all that they put her family through, was able to accept having him join their family and produce an heir for them. He guesses that Sokka was right when he told him that Gran Gran liked him.

The wedding itself was short and sweet. And Zuko didn’t even care a whole lot that he was starting to show at the time. He loved the fact that he was standing here with the man that he loved who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and their unborn child in his stomach. This was one of the happiest days of his life. He’s been through a lot in his young life, a lot of it not pleasant, but standing right here, right now, he wouldn’t change a thing. He was married now, to the best man in the world and he’d be having his baby in a couple of months and all of the plans that him and Aang were working on for a peaceful world were coming together nicely. It was all that he had ever wanted in his life, and he finally had it in his grasp. Sokka was the best thing to ever happen to him, and he’s lucky that he gets to spend the rest of his life with him. Zuko knew that as long as he was with Sokka, then everything would be alright in the end. 


End file.
